


From Ilios, With Love

by malevolentmango



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dick Pics, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Sassy Hanzo, Sexting, Smut, Use of the word "cowbae", Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolentmango/pseuds/malevolentmango
Summary: An emergency mission to Ilios sends Hanzo away from Jesse on their first anniversary. When Jesse decides to keep him entertained with a series of filthy photos, Hanzo has to find a way to get revenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a link in here that goes to an actual website, which you should probably not open if you're in public. Unless you're into that sort of thing.
> 
> Shout out to my betas [Sleuth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sleuth) and [Tsoleil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorqui) for their edits and also their highly entertaining comments.

Hanzo had no use for excessive sentiment, he thought, as he stared down at his phone. He was strapped into a jump seat on the Overwatch airship, being whisked off with five other teammates on an emergency mission to Ilios. Five teammates, but no Jesse. Instead, he was left with a text message from this morning, received only moments after he’d boarded the airship with everyone else:

 

 **Jesse** **☕**

_14/09, 08:34_

miss you already. stay safe

love you bunches. <3

 

September 14th. In two days, it would be their one year anniversary, and he was on his way to Ilios to help track down a Talon cell that had made themselves a bit too comfortable there. Neither of them had mentioned it before he’d left; Hanzo wondered if Jesse would even recognize it as a day of importance...

 

He sighed. No sentiment indeed.

 

Hanzo was not the type of person who made a big deal out of occasions like this, nor did he require grand gestures of affection. He sometimes got them anyway - an unfortunate occupational hazard of dating Jesse McCree (one that he secretly loved). But the date not only marked the turning point in their relationship - it also signified the end of Hanzo’s reluctance to get involved too deeply with Overwatch, to truly become a part of the team in a way his own self-loathing had not allowed him to before.

 

Another occupational hazard of dating Jesse McCree: being reminded, constantly, that he was more than his past.

 

Scowling, he wondered when he’d started to sound so much like Zenyatta, and cursed himself for allowing Genji to talk him into meeting with the omnic in the first place.

 

But it had been worth it, in the end. To see his relationship with his brother slowly mend. To feel accepted, in a way he never really had anywhere else. To find Jesse…

 

There was the distinct _pop_ of bubblegum in his ear, and he turned to find Hana staring at him, grinning.

 

“What’s that, _oppa_? Love notes from your cowbae?”

 

Hanzo rolled his eyes and clicked off his phone screen. “Stop calling him that.”

 

“Why? He loves it!”

 

“Jesse also loves Western movies from more than a century ago. His taste leaves something to be desired.”

 

Hana nodded sympathetically. “That must be why he likes you then.”

 

Hanzo attempted to glare at her, but his smile gave him away.

 

A loud boom of laughter interrupted them, and they both looked over to see Lúcio and Reinhardt bent almost double in their seats, some shared joke no doubt responsible for their outburst.

 

In the quiet that followed as the two of them calmed down, Hana said, “We’ll get it done quickly.”

 

Hanzo raised a questioning eyebrow.

 

“The mission,” she clarified. “And then we’ll all be back at the Watchpoint, wishing Winston would have better soundproofing installed for you two.”

 

Hanzo blushed as Hana looked back down at the handheld game she’d been playing. He wondered how much she and everyone else had heard.

 

~~~

 

Two days later, Hanzo woke up in his assigned room at the safehouse - a single, thankfully - after a long night of recon to the short vibrations of his phone that indicated a new message. And also, a bad case of morning wood.

 

He groaned, reaching over to check the message. His mood brightened a bit upon seeing that it was from Jesse.

 

 **Jesse** **☕**

_16/09, 07:13_

wish i was wakin up next to you today

didn’t think i’d forget, didya sweetheart?

happy anniversary!

 

The text was accompanied by a picture: Jesse, shirtless, his hair still sleep-mussed, the early morning sunlight streaming in through the window of their room. He was making the shape of a heart with his hands and blowing a kiss at the camera.

 

Hanzo smiled so hard he thought he might break something in his face.

 

He stretched languidly as he considered how to respond, the movement reminding him of his morning problem. Normally, Jesse would be eager to volunteer to take care of it for him, but since he wasn’t here…

 

Maybe it was only fair of Hanzo to send Jesse a picture in response. He still had a few minutes before he had to get ready for the day.

 

He bit his lip as he reached down to free his cock from the confines of his sleep pants, stroking it to full hardness. Hanzo didn’t send pictures like these normally - there was hardly ever a reason to, since Jesse could see the real thing in person pretty much whenever he felt like it. But Hanzo was flushed with happiness at the thought of Jesse’s message, frustrated that he couldn’t be there to enjoy this day with him, and most importantly, just drowsy enough to think it was a good idea.

 

Hanzo held up his phone with one hand and kept the other on his cock, trying to find the best angle. He squinted at the screen. Then, with a burst of inspiration, dragged his shirt all the way up his chest, so that Jesse would also get a nice view of the firm planes of his stomach.

 

Blushing fiercely and even more grateful for his single room, he sent the photo off before he could second-guess himself along with a message of his own:

 

**Hanzo ⛔**

_16/09, 07:26_

Happy Anniversary! Wish you

were here to celebrate with me.

 

Leaving his phone on the night stand, Hanzo got up to start his day, resigning himself to a quick wank in the shower since he didn’t have time for anything else. He didn’t see Jesse’s response of “Is that how we’re gonna play, darlin’? You’re on.” until after he was already dressed and heading out the door to meet with the rest of the team. Not that he would have been able to prevent what was coming if he had.

 

~~~

 

The first photo came during team breakfast, where he was seated between Hana and Mei, both of whom were staring down at their plates as if wondering how acceptable it would be to use them as temporary pillows. Despite Jesse’s foreboding message, he didn’t think twice about opening it at the cramped table. Surely Jesse wouldn’t send him anything too bad.

 

He only caught a brief glimpse of the picture before he was locking the screen faster than he ever had in his life. But a brief glimpse was enough. The image was burned into Hanzo’s mind: Jesse, in a similar position to Hanzo’s picture, now completely nude, his spent cock resting in the background as he trailed a long finger through the mess of come on his stomach up towards the camera. If Hanzo had been anywhere else, he might have stared at it for hours.

 

His phone buzzed again. Cautiously, he opened the message, and breathed a sigh of relief when it was just text this time.

 

 **Jesse** **☕**

_16/09, 07:52_

mmm, that was a mighty fine wake-up call.

i know how much you love the taste of this.

don’t worry, i’ll have plenty more for that

pretty mouth of yours when you get back.

 

It took every ounce of Hanzo’s strength not to whimper at the breakfast table. As it was, Lúcio was giving him a concerned look from across the table at the way he was clutching his phone. He tapped out a quick reply, resolutely _not_ thinking of Jesse lying sated in bed as he read Hanzo’s words.

 

**Hanzo ⛔**

_16/09, 07:54_

You have had your fun.

That is enough.

 

 **Jesse** **☕**

_16/09, 07:55_

oh honey, i’m just gettin started

 

Hanzo realized, with an internal groan, that today was going to be an absolute struggle, whether they encountered any Talon agents or not.

 

~~~

 

The next message came just after they’d finished their briefing in the downtown area of Ilios, where they would be investigating that day. Hanzo had been assigned to spend the first part of the day perched on the lighthouse, out of sight, where he could observe passersby and point out anyone suspicious to the rest of the team on the ground.

 

He found a good spot, sighed heavily, and checked his phone.

 

 **Jesse** **☕**

_16/09, 09:19_

http://bit.ly/1i6hcOM

which do you like best?

 

Hanzo was absolutely not going to click that link. Their mission had just started, and he had a job to do, and he was absolutely _not_ going to click that link.

 

He glanced around guiltily. No one could see him up here, and the team had agreed on silence over the comms except for reports of possible sightings. Maybe he could just take a peek…

 

Hanzo wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but the wide array of oddly shaped dildos was definitely not it. He was no stranger to toys; one of the many things he loved about Jesse was his “try anything once, and if it’s fun, try it in multiple variations after that” attitude. But these were something else entirely. Enticing in a way that left Hanzo wishing he had time and privacy to examine all of them closely. Although one in particular did catch his eye: red fading into blue, a little shorter than the others but with thick, bulbous ridges all along the length of it.

 

No one would ever be able to prove that Hanzo was drooling slightly at the sight of it.

 

**Hanzo ⛔**

_16/09, 09:26_

For you? The Drake.

 

 **Jesse** **☕**

_16/09, 09:27_

i’m thinkin you might be a lil

biased on that one sugar

 

Hanzo didn’t respond (Jesse always seemed to know when he was right about something, much to Hanzo’s annoyance), but instead tried to focus on what he was actually there for. He settled in, watching the people moving around the open courtyard in front of the lighthouse, completing their morning routines.

 

Everything had been quiet, aside from one false alarm. Hanzo checked his phone again absentmindedly the next time it buzzed.

 

 **Jesse** **☕**

_16/09, 10:02_

guess i’ll just have to make do

with what i’ve got for now

 

The message came with another picture. Hanzo let out a completely undignified sound at the sight of Jesse. He was laying on his stomach on their bed, his chest propped up on the pillows, with his lips wrapped around one of their dildos. Jesse had angled the camera off to the side, so that Hanzo could see just how much of it he’d taken into his mouth. Hanzo was reminded vividly of the night before the mission, when Jesse had pinned him to their bed and swallowed down his cock in exactly the same way. “For luck,” he’d said, grinning up at him before licking Hanzo’s come off his lips.

 

This suffering must surely have been some strange sort of karma for all the wrong he’d done in his life.

 

The crackling of his comm flickering to life was a welcome distraction from the fact that he was currently uncomfortably turned on, crouched on top of the Ilios lighthouse.

 

“Possible hostiles sighted near the shops.” Symmetra’s calm, no-nonsense voice filtered into his ear. “Two men and a woman - they appear to be carrying concealed weapons. Heading towards the main square.”

 

Hanzo had never been more enthusiastic about recon in his life.

 

~~~

 

He became steadily less enthusiastic when it turned out that, even if the group of three they’d been tracking were indeed Talon agents, they were doing nothing more interesting at the moment than shopping and seeing the sights.

 

They also weren’t being particularly discrete, but Hanzo had a feeling that Symmetra was correct about the weapons. He was intimately familiar with the way people acted when they had something to hide.

 

When the trio disappeared from his sight again, Hanzo took the opportunity to send a picture of his view out over the clear, deep blue water surrounding Ilios to Jesse.

 

**Hanzo ⛔**

_16/09, 13:43_

In exchange for this, kindly

stop making my life so

incredibly difficult.

 

 **Jesse** **☕**

_16/09, 13:45_

just don’t wantcha gettin bored

out there babe

_16/09, 13:46_

hold on, i got somethin else to

keep ya entertained

 

Trying to protest, Hanzo knew, would be completely futile. When Jesse got fixated on something, he saw it through to completion. Especially when that thing was Hanzo.

 

He didn’t have to wait very long. When his phone went off again, he unlocked it resignedly.

 

 **Jesse** **☕**

_16/09, 13:53_

remember last time?

 

The attached picture was a close-up of Jesse’s wrist, tied intricately to one of their bed posts with Hanzo’s gold hair ribbon. He wondered, for a moment, how Jesse had managed to get the knots so neat with only one hand and his teeth.

 

But he did indeed remember last time: Jesse whimpering beneath him as Hanzo teased him mercilessly, straining against the silk that tied him down. Begging for release as Hanzo loomed over him, his slick-sweat skin glistening in the moonlight that streamed in through their window.

 

This was it. This was how Hanzo died. With memories of he and Jesse in bed slowly driving him insane while he was stuck on a tiny Greek island, unable to do anything about them.

 

He could practically hear Jesse cackling from across the Mediterranean.

 

~~~

 

Later, when the team had gathered together to follow the trio as they made their way out of Ilios proper, Hanzo was able to send another photo to Jesse. Technically, it was part of their cover: he was just a typical tourist, snapping a few pictures of his companions. But when he sent it to Jesse, he added a little something extra. A reminder that he was not alone here.

 

**Hanzo ⛔**

_16/09, 16:09_

On the trail.

Any photos will not be viewed.

 

He knew this would not dissuade Jesse in the slightest. A few hours later, the team finally dragged themselves back to the safe house, exhausted from the long day of recon (and in Hanzo’s case, sexually frustrated) but with the location of a Talon base that they would raid tomorrow. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest to discover three new messages on his phone.

 

Hanzo waited until after dinner and the team’s lengthy planning session to open them, when he was back in the privacy of his room. He was very glad that he had.

 

 **Jesse** **☕**

_16/09, 17:31_

come on sweetheart,

i know you better than that.

enjoy this when you get the chance

 

The first picture was a wide shot of the bed, centered on a nude Jesse, who was kneeling there with his head thrown back as he worked three slick fingers into his hole. The second, sent about ten minutes later, was almost the same, except Jesse’s fingers had been replaced with the dildo he’d been sucking on earlier.

 

That was just about enough, as far as Hanzo was concerned. He’d spent the entire day on edge, equal parts frustrated and aroused when he could do nothing about it.

 

It was time for Jesse to have a taste of his own filthy medicine.

 

Hanzo stripped off his clothes, stretching out the aches of the day with a groan. He was half-hard already from a long day of enduring Jesse’s teasing. And now he had plenty of time to get a little revenge, and still get enough rest for the raid tomorrow.

 

He laid down on the bed and held his phone up the same way he had to take the photo that started this whole ridiculous day. Only this time, instead of taking a picture, he tapped the button to record a video.

 

It started with Hanzo slowly stroking his cock into full hardness as he spoke quietly into the mic, keeping it low enough that he wouldn’t catch the attention of his teammates in the rooms around him.

 

“Hello, Jesse. I received your last two pictures - I apologize that it took me so long to respond. You know how long planning an infiltration can take.” He was fully hard in almost no time, all the images Jesse had sent him that day playing back through his head like some kind of X-rated slideshow.

 

“I can't imagine how you managed to spend practically the whole day naked, playing with yourself in our room. It must have been an exceptionally slow day at the Watchpoint.”

 

He thumbed across the head of his cock, eliciting a sharp intake of breath.

 

“You must have thought you were so clever. Sending me all those pictures of yourself, completely shameless.”

 

Hanzo reached up, slowly, to tweak his nipple, tilting the camera so that he remained in frame.

 

“Did you imagine I would lose all my composure? That I would abandon my mission? Find some dark corner of Ilios where I could jerk off to the sight of you with that dildo in your mouth, imagining it was my cock instead?”

 

As if his words were a script with stage directions, Hanzo trailed his hand back down his stomach and wrapped it around himself again. He sighed audibly at the contact.

 

“But then, you know me better than that. It has been one whole year, after all. The two of us. You knew exactly what you were doing, that I would suffer in silence, thinking of you. Even after a year, I am still surprised sometimes by just how well you understand me. How much power you have over me.”

 

He hummed idly as he jerked himself faster, twisting his grip just so at the top of each stroke in a move he’d picked up from Jesse.

 

“But I know _you_ as well. I know what makes you ‘tick,’ as you would say. There are so many ways I could make you fall apart, but the easiest by far is just to whisper in your ear. So listen closely, Jesse.”

 

Hanzo shifted slightly, spreading his legs further. It was strange, watching himself on the screen of his phone. He wished he could be there to see Jesse’s reaction when he watched it.

 

“When I return to Gibraltar, I am going to recreate every single one of those images you sent me today. I will tie you down, first of all, with my ribbons that you seem to love so much. Leave you helpless, only able to watch as I strip off all of my clothes, slowly. And then, I will prepare you.”

 

It was a struggle to remember that he couldn’t allow his eyes to slip closed as he fantasized, that he had to make sure the camera stayed on him. Hanzo let out a low groan at the idea of Jesse tied down, spread out just for him. He couldn’t enjoy the image properly earlier, but he certainly would now.

 

“But of course, you are very familiar with how that feels. My fingers working you open. I will take my time, of course. There will be no rush, no distractions - no Talon agents that I am supposed to be watching out for. My full attention will be on you, Jesse, on the noises you will be making as I stretch you.

 

“You are always saying how much you enjoy the sounds I make, but I wonder if you know that the same is true for me? I enjoy listening to you come apart, when all of your smooth words leave you and you are reduced to nothing but a mess of grunts and half-formed phrases. When all you can do is say my name.”

 

The last few words were nearly lost on the edges of a moan. Hanzo could picture the scenario so clearly in his mind.

 

“And when you are ready - when you are gaping open, just waiting for me - I will find that dildo you were so keen on, and I will slide it inside you. Just like that last picture you sent me. I will let it fill you up, just how you like it. But I will not bring you any relief; instead, I will straddle your chest...and you will suck my cock. We will see if you are still so good at it when you cannot use your hands.”

 

The thought of Jesse’s mouth around him had Hanzo stroking himself faster, his voice turning breathier as he continued to describe what he would do to Jesse.

 

“When I have had my fill of your mouth, I will turn my attention to your body. So helpless, strapped down as you will be, at my mercy. I will leave no inch of you untouched by my hands, my tongue, my teeth. All except your cock. I will tease you endlessly, as you have done to me today, until you are begging, pleading with me to fuck you.”

 

He was so close, pre-come leaking from him as he imagined it: Jesse laid out before him, struggling against his bonds, the way his accent would get even thicker the more he lost control, until Hanzo almost couldn’t understand what he was saying.

 

“You are welcome to beg all you like - it will do you no good. I will continue reacquainting myself with your body after so long away from it, until you lose the ability to speak at all. Until you are just keening and whimpering beneath me, so desperate, so on edge that you think you will go mad from it.

 

“And only then,” Hanzo moaned, his hips thrusting slightly up into his hand, “will I remove the dildo and replace it with my cock. I will fuck you so hard you won’t remember any name but mine, not even your own. And finally, when I have sated myself inside you, I will allow you to come.”

 

With a few more strokes of his hand, Hanzo was coming, biting his lip to muffle the worst of his groans. Breathing heavily, he ran a finger through the mess on his stomach, much like Jesse had in his picture from earlier.

 

“Jesse,” he muttered, drowsy and content. “I will see you soon. I love you.”

 

Hanzo stopped recording and set it to upload while he went to clean himself up and prepare for bed. By the time he was under the covers and ready to get some much-needed rest, the video was ready to send. All it needed was a message to go with it.

 

**Hanzo ⛔**

_16/09, 22:11_

I enjoyed those pictures.

I made something for you in return.

 

 **Jesse** **☕**

_16/09, 22:26_

…

holy hell darlin you win

_16/09, 22:28_

i’ll be waitin when you get back

love you too

 

~~~

 

It took the team three more days to execute the raid on the Talon base and salvage any data they could. There wasn’t much, but Winston would surely be able to make something out of it. For a mission that ended with no injuries aside from minor scrapes and bruises, Hanzo was alright with the relatively small reward, especially after they’d turned the Talon agents over to the local authorities.

 

When the airship landed back at Gibraltar, several people were waiting for them on the landing pad, including Winston, who immediately fell into a conversation with Symmetra about the data they’d collected. He waved the rest of them off almost as an afterthought, saying they could do the mission debrief tomorrow morning, after they’d all had a well-deserved rest.

 

Jesse wasn’t on the landing pad, but Hanzo hadn’t expected him to be. He also knew that he wouldn’t be getting any of that rest for a couple of hours, at least.

 

He said his goodbyes to the gathered team and made his way towards the dormitories, ignoring the knowing look Hana sent him as he went. He wondered if she would take the opportunity to ask Winston about better soundproofing.

 

When he keyed in the code to the room he shared with Jesse, the man was there, waiting for him just as he’d promised. Hanzo set his things down on the floor just inside the door as it slid shut behind him before turning to fully appreciate the view.

 

Jesse was sitting on the bed, naked, leaning back on his hands, an almost sheepish grin on his face. On the night stand were two silk ribbons, a bottle of lube, and the dildo from Jesse’s pictures. Hanzo smirked as he reached up to loosen the knot of his _obi_.

 

“Happy Anniversary, Jesse,” he said, taking a few slow steps towards the bed. “Shall we begin?”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Jesse's emoji is a chai tea latte. Hanzo's is a no entry sign because he's usually fed up with your shit and wants you to stop texting him.
> 
> If you'd like to freak out about McHanzo with me, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://malevolentmango.tumblr.com).


End file.
